User blog:Phoenix God 9842/Who are you more excited for? Rize or Zelnite (POLL)
''According to Mich's blog these are there skills but they may change in the future, so do not take them for granted yet. 'Also, who do you want to get an OE next. ''Rize OE:'' '''Leader Skill: Empress's Annihilation '' 40% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Atk, hugely boosts HC drop rate & hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns when HC collected has exceeded certain amount ('25% HC & 160% Atk after 30 HC)' 'Extra Skill: Destructive Craving' '' Hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & probable slight HP recovery when hit' ( Fills 6 BC after 10,000 damage & 25% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken) Brave Burst:''' '''Radia Chalice '' 19 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly restores HP for 3 turns & probable boost to foes' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn (3% boost to multiplier per 1% HP left, heal 3500-4000 + 10% Rec & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability)'' Super BB: Featorak Familia 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 8 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, probable boost to foes' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns( 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP left, 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & 100% Atk) Ultimate BB: Vertex Eve '' '' 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & fully recovers HP for 3 turns (''' 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP left, 300% Atk and crit & fills 50 BC)' ''SP Skills:'' 20-30% boost to max HP 10-Enhance max HP boost to 50% 20-50% boost to spark damage 10-Enchance spark damage boost to 70% 10-Enchance spark damage boost to 100% 20-Boost crit damage by 50% 10-Activate at turn's end effect during turn's start instead 30-Adds greatly recovers HP for 3 turns(3500-4000)+10% Rec 20-Enchances recover boost by 1000HP. ''Zelnite OE'' '''Leader Skill: Thief's Magical Secret 50% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rate & boosts EXP gained ( 25% BC/HC/Karma, 20% Karma, 5% Item, 10% EXP') Extra Skill: Hidden Ties [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Thief%27s_Treasure Thief's Treasure or any Drop type Sphere] '' Gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount & 30% boost to all parameters when Thief's Treasure or a Drop type Sphere is equipped Fills 6 BC & doubles (+1) hit count'' Brave Burst:''' '''Illustrious Grip '' 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, boosts BC, HC and considerably boosts Items drop rate for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns(' Fills 8 BC, 30% BC/HC, 3% Item & 20% fill rate) 'Super BB: Thousand Ride' '' 43 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, boosts BC, HC and considerably boosts Items drop rate for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & massively boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns(' Fills 10 BC, 30% BC/HC, 3% Item, fills 5-8 BC, heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 50% boost)'' ''Ultimate BB: Twilight Wind Dance'' '' 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate and considerably boosts Item drop rate for 3 turns & massively boosts BB and OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns( '''300% Atk, quadruples (+3) hit count, 50% BC/HC, 5% Item, 100% BB fill rate & 80% OD fill rate)'' SP Skills 20-Boost all parameters by 20% 20-Raises normal hit count (+1) 30-Boost OD gauge fill rate by 30% 30-Enchances BC, HC drop rate on BB/SBB by 10% 50-Enchances BB gauge boost effect on BB/SBB +3bc 50-Enchances item drop rate boost effect on BB/SBB by 2% 100-Enchances XP boost on leaderskill by 5%(Total of 15%) Who are you excited for? Rize Zelnite Both Neither Category:Blog posts